


A Touch of Magic

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return trip to Atlantis brings a few surprises for both Rodney and Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For natacup82 and the McKay/Weir ficathon. It was an interesting challenge!
> 
> Originally posted October 2005

A TOUCH OF MAGIC

Rodney knocked but didn’t wait for an invitation to enter, the door gliding opening effortlessly for him. “Elizabeth,” he demanded immediately, striding into her spacious quarters, which only served to annoy him further. “You have got to do something about my quarters. I cannot possible spend the duration of this trip…” 

His voice trailed off when she didn’t move from where she stood, looking out of one of the few portholes on the Daedalus. Beyond the stars he could see through the tiny window, he could see her face reflected in the glass and what he saw completely unnerved him. The sight of Elizabeth Weir with tears in her eyes frightened him more than any Wraith or crazed alien ever had.

“Ah…” he stammered, backing towards the door. “I’ll just come back later.”

She wiped at her eyes with a tissue and finally turned to look at him. “No Rodney,” she murmured, her voice slightly shaky. “It’s okay. Just…”she looked around the room like she was seeing it for the first time and eventually pointed at the two chairs positioned around a small table. “Please, have a seat.” She gestured vaguely in a distinctly un-Elizabeth like movement. “I’ll just be a moment.” And with that, she disappeared through a small door that Rodney figured led to her bathroom.

Doing as asked, he sat down on the edge of one of the chairs and waited. He could hear running water and then she was stepping back into the room, looking cool and composed. Her eyes were red and held such an unbearably sad look that it made him uneasy. Crying women, as a whole, made him uneasy—especially strong ones, like Elizabeth.

She took the second chair at the table and folded her hands in front of her. “Now, what can I do for you? Something about your quarters?”

Rodney felt like a heel, but now that she had brought it up, he was stuck. “I…ah,” he cleared his throat. “They’re rather, er, cramped and I wondered…” 

Elizabeth nodded in what he took to be understanding. “As you know, the Daedalus is primarily a war ship, so the crew quarters are somewhat economical. I hope you can manage with the lack of space.”

“Yes, well, I just thought I’d ask.”

“And don’t be too impressed with my quarters.” She smiled slightly. “If it wasn’t for the courtesy of Colonel Caldwell in giving me his quarters, I’d be in a room similar to yours.”

“Yes, well, that was awfully generous of him.” Feeling a bit more emboldened, he continued, “It’s just that I have so much stuff—“

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow. “Stuff?”

“Books, references,” he stammered. “If there was just some place to store them.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Elizabeth looked at him. “Anything else?”

Rodney wasn’t clear as to what motivated his next question, he normally wouldn’t think of getting involved in someone’s personal life, but with Elizabeth…it was different. He found he wanted to help her, if he could. “You were crying.”

She didn’t say anything, merely gazed at him with those level, brown eyes and he felt like he was floundering in uncharted seas. “Is there, ah, anything can do to help?” 

Her face immediately closed up and she stood. “No, I don’t think so.” 

Even though her voice was gentled, Rodney recognized a dismissal when he heard one and he flushed slightly, berating himself for even bringing it up. “Well, thanks for checking into the storage situation,” he said brusquely, heading for the door.

“Rodney…wait.” 

He felt her hand on his arm and he stopped, looking at her. Her eyes were apologetic. “I’m sorry; I’m just not ready to talk about it yet.” 

Rodney nodded, figuring whatever was bothering her had to do with something that had happened on Earth. And then he totally shocked himself when he told her, “Well, if you ever feel like talking….”

Elizabeth didn’t look at all shocked by his suggestion. Instead, a slight smile flashed over her face. “Thanks, Rodney. I’ll remember that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forced to seek refuge from his still cramped quarters, evidently Elizabeth hadn’t had any luck with finding extra storage, Rodney sat in what he hoped was a quiet corner of the dining hall. And so far, so good, he was halfway through one of the Ancient texts Elizabeth had just finished translating. Elizabeth…his thoughts drifted for a few minutes. It had been two days since he’d found her crying in her quarters. He’d seen her, of course, and she still had a distinct air of melancholy about her that no one seemed to notice but him.

“How could you be surprised? I saw that coming two books ago!”

“Oh come on, Kate, everyone knows that Harry and Hermione belong together.”

Rodney’s head jerked around at the unwelcome intrusion. Kate Heightmeyer and Sasha Fleming had just entered the dining hall, talking and laughing and coming to sit at the table right next to his.

“No, it’s Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny.”

“Kate, Kate,” Sasha shook her head. “I can see you need some serious counseling, Doctor.”

“If you don’t mind—“Rodney interrupted as the women noisily sat down. “Some of us are trying to work.”

“Sorry, Doctor McKay,” Heightmeyer and Fleming grinned at him, not looking at all repentant. He glared at them just a bit longer to emphasize his point, but they didn’t seem to notice, their heads bent close together as they continued to talk animatedly—though in distinctly quieter tones.

Rodney sat back and watched the two women a bit longer. He was surprised to hear the psychiatrist speculating about the romantic attachments of the crew. It was a bit disconcerting to think she might actually gossip about the people she was supposed to help and his annoyance increased when a loud gale of laugher sounded for their table.

“Oh please! Don’t tell me! Not McGonagal and Dumbledore!” Heightmeyer had collapsed with laughter, tears streaming down her face. Fleming merely grinned, looking inordinately pleased with herself.

McGonagal and Dumbledore? Rodney had never heard their names amongst the crew before and he was sure he’d have remembered such unusual names.

“You two should be ashamed of yourselves,” he hissed, filled with righteous indignation.  
“Talking about your patients, or crew or whatever!”

Kate suddenly looked very serious, though her eyes were still twinkling. “Rodney, how could you even think such a thing?”

“What am I supposed to think? This sounds like the lunchroom gossip in high school!”

“What sounds like high school?”

Rodney whipped around, turning beet red. Elizabeth stood there, a questioning look on her face.

“Sasha and I were just discussing the romance between Harry and Ginny.”

“Ah, I see,” Elizabeth nodded, quite seriously. “That was a bit unexpected.”

“Oh, not you too, Elizabeth!” Rodney broke in. “I don’t suppose Harry and Ginny appreciate their personal affairs being discussed by all and sundry. I suppose the next round of gossip will cover your romantic entanglements!”

Elizabeth’s bright smile faded and Rodney felt like he’d just kicked a puppy. Even Heightmeyer sobered up and Rodney wondered what terrifying feminine minefield he’d trespassed on.

“No, you’re absolutely right. We shouldn’t be teasing you.”

“Teasing me? How?”

Kate, Elizabeth and Sasha all shared a look and then Heightmeyer spoke. “We’re discussing the characters in the latest Harry Potter book.”

“Harry Potter?” He was still clueless.

“You’ve surely heard of them Doctor McKay. They’re wildly popular,” Sasha commented.

“No, sorry, haven’t.” And he felt incredibly stupid now, misinterpreting their discussion. “I’m sorry to have jumped to any wrong conclusions.”

Kate chuckled. “It’s okay, I’m sure our conversation sounded odd, taken out of context.”

“Yes, well…” he started backing away. “I’ll just be on my way…”

“Rodney?” He stopped when Elizabeth finally spoke. “If you want to borrow the books, I have them in my quarters.”

“Ah…thanks, I’ll think about it.”

He grabbed his papers and fled the dining room. He’d made a fool of himself in front of Elizabeth, plus he’d hurt her somehow with his careless remark about her personal life. Which seemed odd…his steps slowed and he paused in the middle of the corridor. Unless something had happened between her and Simon during their time back on Earth. 

Not that he knew that much about her private life, but it was common knowledge that she’d left someone behind. Most people had, even if he’d only left his cat. The way she was acting though, made him wonder if they had broken up. It would certainly explain a lot of things.

And then something completely unexpected overtook him. He wanted to cheer her up, not only wanted, but felt compelled. And he knew just the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rodney finally uncovered the battered box hiding behind several stacks of books. It had been an indulgence, but somehow he’d been unable to leave the box behind. Pulling off the lid, he rooted around and found the items he needed. It wouldn’t be much, but it might be enough. 

He waited until after their evening meal, when the crew were settling down for the night and he knew she’d be in her quarters. Sneaking furtively down the hallway with his bundle, he studiously ignored the curious looks from several passing crewmen. Reaching the corridor outside Elizabeth’s room, he heard the door whoosh open and flattened himself against the wall. Peeking around the corner, he saw Caldwell framed in the light of the open doorway. What was that man doing in Elizabeth’s’ rooms this time of night?

“Sorry to have bothered you.” Caldwell held a book in his hand. “Thought I had gotten everything.”

Elizabeth appeared briefly in the doorway. “Not a problem, Colonel.”

“Goodnight then.”

“Night.”

Rodney leaned back against the wall, fervently praying Caldwell would go the opposite direction, which thank goodness he did. He wasn’t sure he wanted to explain to the Colonel why he was lurking about outside Elizabeth’s quarters. Letting out a sigh of relief when Caldwell did go the opposite direction, Rodney shifted furtively around the corner and stopped at the threshold of Elizabeth’s door. Making his final preparations, he tapped on her door with his cane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth heard the tap on the door and sighed; she was never going to get The Half Blood Prince finished if she kept getting interrupted. Setting the book aside, she keyed the door open. Rodney McKay stood on her doorstep, dressed in a top hat and swirling black cloak. 

“Rodney—“ was all she managed to gurgle before he swept into the room. The door swished shut behind him and she leaned back against it, watching in quiet bemusement as he stopped in the middle of the room and faced her.

“McKay the Magnificent has heard that someone in this room could use some cheering up.” With a great deal of flourish, the small case he held was transformed into a magician’s stand and with an exaggerated bow, he set his black top hat on the stand.

Elizabeth was speechless, something she seldom was. This was a side to Rodney she never would have expected in a million years.

“As a master of legerdemain, I will confuse and astound you.” He tapped the brim of the top hat with his cane, which immediately transformed into a bouquet of flowers. Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh.

“For my lady,” he said gravely, presenting her with the bouquet.

“I am honored, sir magician,” she responded in kind, taking the gaudy feather flower bouquet from him. 

Perching on the edge of her bed, Elizabeth watched indulgently as Rodney worked his way through various sleights of hand and magic tricks. She was impressed, very impressed and knew the first thing she’d ask after the show was how Atlantis’ resident physics wizard came to be a magic wizard. After about fifteen minutes, he announced grandly. “And now for the piece de résistance!”

“You’re going to pull a rabbit out of your hat?” she teased.

His look of disdain was comical, she’d seen it numerous times before, but when he was dressed in a flowing black cape with a fake flower boutonnière that squirted water, it was hard to take it seriously. “You may scoff if you like,” he sneered. Raising his magic wand, he waved it over the top hat. “Abracadabra, alakazam, sis-boom-bah!”

Rodney stuck his hand into the hat and groped around for a long moment before he slowly pulled it out. Elizabeth’s eyes grew big when she caught the first glimpse of something whit and furry and she wondered for one impossible moment if he was actually going to pull a live rabbit out of the hat. She was greatly relieved when the rabbit turned out to be a white stuffed rabbit with a big blue bow fixed around its neck.

“Ta da!” he announced grandly.

“Bravo!” Elizabeth clapped. “Well done. You had me on the edge of my seat.” Rodney smiled and now that the show was over, Elizabeth thought he looked uncharacteristically unsure—an attitude that didn’t fit well with the Rodney McKay she knew. 

“I’m glad you liked the show,” he murmured, breaking the silence that had grown between them. He slowly removed his cloak, avoiding her eyes.

“Rodney, what’s wrong?” she finally asked, the light-hearted atmosphere fleeing the room and leaving her uneasy.

“See, that’s just it.” His eyes met hers and she saw confusion and sincerity. “There’s nothing wrong with me. It’s you that I’m worried about.”

“Me?” She was surprised and puzzled.

He sat down on the bed next to her. “You just haven’t seen like your usual self lately—or at least since we left Earth. Did something happen while we were home?”

She studied him carefully, pleased and not a little surprised at his perception. She’d have to start telling people sooner or later, and she trusted Rodney. “Simon and I broke up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She smiled ruefully. “When we thought we might never get back to Earth, I told him to move on, if he wanted.” She shrugged, the pain still raw. “I guess it just surprised me that he did.”

“Do you still love him?”

Elizabeth wasn’t half as shocked by his blunt question as he apparently was, given the look on his face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I asked that.”

“It’s okay,” she chuckled. “I think if I really loved him, I would have fought harder to keep him.”

“But still…it won’t be easy.”

“Well, I’ve got a job I love and friends,” she impulsively squeezed his hand, “to help me through.” Elizabeth would have sworn he started to blush, but then he coughed and hastily stood, pulling his hand free.

“Yes…well, I’m glad we had this talk. I’ll just be—“

“Not so fast, Doctor,” she interrupted. “First you have to tell me how Doctor Rodney McKay knows so much about magic.”

He did blush then. “When I was in high school and college, I earned extra money by performing at birthday parties and the like.” He looked sheepish and she was fascinated by this unexpected side of Rodney. “Magic has always fascinated me.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” she reassured him.

“Yes…well…the same goes for you.”

“Thank you, Rodney.” She smiled. “I daresay the grapevine will get a hold of the information sooner or later.”

“I don’t think you need to worry. Everyone seems to be too busy discussing the exploits of Harry and Hermiod.”

“Hermione.”

“Right. Harry and Hermione.”

“Only it’s Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione,” she corrected with a gentle laugh. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned in that rather endearing way they did when he was about to make some sarcastic comment, so she quickly continued, hoping to forestall him. “You really should read the books, Rodney. They’re about magic. In fact,” she stepped around him and dug quickly through a stack of books in one corner, thankful the one she was looking for was close to the top. “Here’s the first one.” She smiled and held out a paperback copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. 

Rodney gingerly took the book from her, stuffing it into the folded up magician’s case as if he thought it might disappear—or explode—at any minute. “Thanks, Elizabeth.” He coughed. “I’ll start on it tonight.”

Elizabeth laughed, doubting he intended to read it at all. “You do that, Rodney.” She followed him to her door, waiting as it whooshed open. “Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow and discuss it?”

“Um…yes…of course,” he mumbled, backing out the door.

“And Rodney?” Elizabeth placed a gentle hand on his arm, halting his movement. He stopped, looking everywhere but at her. Driven by a crazy impulse, she leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on his cheek. “Thank you,” she murmured. “What you did means a lot to me.”

He stammered again, endearing himself to her even more. “Yes well, you mean a lot to me, Elizabeth.” And with that, he turned and fled.

Elizabeth watched thoughtfully as he disappeared around a corner. A door may have closed while she was on Earth, but who knew what window was going to open on Atlantis?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rodney heaved a sigh of relief when he finally reached the sanctuary of his room. His little foray to cheer up Elizabeth had been successful, it not a bit unexpected…unexpected in that little parting kiss. Setting his armful of cloak, top hat and case down; he touched his face almost gingerly, sure he could still feel her lips warm against his cheek. He grinned; it looked like he wasn’t the only one with a few surprises up his—or her—sleeve. 

Which left him with her parting gift. Opening up the case, he picked up the book, looking it over carefully. The front cover showed a bespectacled youth riding a broom, turning it over he read: _Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy - until he is rescued by a beetle-eyed giant of a man, enrolls at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. The Reason: HARRY POTTER IS A WIZARD!_

Rodney sighed and flipped through the pages, to the last one—two hundred and twenty-three pages—and it looked to be about size ten font. He glanced at his watch; it was just past nine pm. Given his ability to speed read, he could have a book this size finished in more than enough time to meet Elizabeth for lunch. Flopping down on his cot and bunching his pillows up, Rodney started to read:  
 _Chapter One, The boy who lived: Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number Four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

THE END


End file.
